ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenweenie 2: Bride of Frankenweenie/Credits
Opening Credits Disney presents Mickey Mouse Closing Credits Directed by Stephen J. Anderson Burny Mattinson Produced by Burny Mattinson Executive Producer John Lasseter Story by Burny Mattinson Screenplay by Stephen J. Anderson Associate Producer Tim Yoon Original Score Composed by Michael Giacchino CAST Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor Donald Duck - Tony Alsemo Goofy, Pluto - Bill Farmer Daisy Duck - Christy Carlson Romano Clarabelle Cow - April Winchell Peg Leg Pete - Jim Cummings Mr. Palmer - Alan Tudyk Amelia Fieldmouse - Jamie Lee Curtis Mandie Mouse - Selena Gomez Marcus Mouse - Tim Allen Walt Disney - Tom Hanks Diane Disney - Lincoln Bell ADDITIONAL VOICES Cooper Gowgill David Cowgill Debi Derryberry Eddie Frierson Mona Marshall Bob Bergen Tom Kenny Jackie Gonneau Bridget Hoffman Terri Douglas Paul Pape Fred Tatasciore Lynwood Robinson Phil Proctor STORY Burny Mattinson John Lasseter Stephen J. Anderson EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Adam Green Lauren MacMullan VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Anne Smith LAYOUT ANIMATION TECHNICAL ANIMATION CROWD ANIMATION EFFECTS LIGHTING Katie Reihman James Newland Fatema Tarzi Gina Lawes Jonathan Navarro Dan Naughton STEREO PRODUCTION SUPPORT Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT POST PRODUCTION Kristina Reed FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES TECHNOLOGY Dale R. Beck Janet E. Berlin Jason L. Bergman Michael S. Blum Brad Brooks Brent Burley Loren Chun Peter Lee Chun Charles E. Deal Lawrence Chai Tim David David Patrick Flynn John D. Hoffman Paul Hildebrandt Bill James Amindra Aj Jayainghe Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Jeff Nash James P. Harrell David Oguri Pete Browngardt Dara McGarry Ken Moore James A. Sadwenns Tamara Payton Joe Suzow Laurie Tracy Doug White Karen Paik Derek E. Willson MUSIC SONGS Minnie's Yoo-hoo Originally Written by Walt Disney and Carl Sterling Performed by Randy Newman Sing, You Sinners Originally Written by Sam Coslow and W. Frank Harling Performed by Michael Bublé Steamboat Bill Originally Written and Composed by Arthur Collins Performed by Bret Iwan Wayne Allwine Sing Sing Sing (With a Swing) Originally Written and Composed by Louis Prima Performed by Michael Giacchino I've Got the World on a String Originally Written by Ted Koehler and Composed by Harold Arlen Performed by Randy Newman and Michael Bublé Mickey Mouse Club March (End Credits Theme) Originally Written by Jimmy Dodd Performed by Zendaya THE STAFF OF WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS Gina Aarniokoski Jenny Aleman-Holman Andrea Alexander John Alexander Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Marie-Claude Banville Travis E. Beckner Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Shelia Brown Scott Campbell Tim Campbell Fox Carney Jenni Tsoi Fred Cox Karen Paik Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina Sunny Colbacchini Thalla Del Razo Tamariz Jim Dubensky Pemala Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Eslon Pattie Ferrari Randy Fukuda Marcelo Gaete Zanetta Geri Lee Growoski Julianne Hale Ann W. Hansen Tiffany Harrington Kristen Taylor Hall Bonnie Halmoe Hays Jeri Howard Katie Hooten Avetik Avo Karapetyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Khalaf Scot Kimberly Tom LeBlance Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Bob Morgan Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Darren Michael Papps Daniel Picketti Amy Ellenwood Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Procopio Pendeton Ward JG Quintel Susan Rios John Rojano Francis Vincent Salata III Jack Sera Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Kris Tatf Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Power Pam Waterman Chuck Westmore Patrick White Eric A Wood Dana Murrary Sarah Ann Williams THE FILMMAKERS WOULD LIKE TO THANK Walt Disney Family Museum - San Francisco, California Walt Disney Hometown Museum - Kansas City, Missouri SPECIAL THANKS Andrew Stanton Eric Goldberg Jenni Tsoi Amy Ellenwood PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia The views and opinions expressed by Goofy in the film that the government is taking control of our lives are solely his own, and do not reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company, nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Color by DELUXE® Prints by TECHNICOLOR® MPAA No. 5210385 Copyright ©2018 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures